A Fairy Tale Princess
by acheng
Summary: AU. A quest for the Clow Cards, set in a time of turmoil. Sakura and Syaoran meet in the most unusual circumstance. The journey is difficult, but the road will not be lonely, for now they have each other... Updated every 3 days!
1. Sakura Wakes Up

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

Author¡¦s Notes ¡V This is a fanfic I decided to write due to a stroke of inspiration, mixed with a small frustration while working on my long fanfic, Seven Days.Various anime and games have inspired me to write this, and there are too many to list for me to write them here.This fan fiction will be updated every 3 days (excluding the days when I am away).Each update will be, hopefully, about 1,000 words, just about enough to write a scene.

This is an alternate universe fanfic, and you will learn of the changes as you read the fic.As this is the first chapter, I will upload 3 chapters at once, hopefully enough to tease your interest.I do not plan and review these chapters as much as I do for my other fanfic (short novel is more like it), so please excuse any spelling, grammar, or tense mistakes.Constructive criticisms are always welcome, new ideas are always welcome, and words of encouragement are welcome too!

The story is based loosely on a manga I read a long time ago¡KI have forgotten the name, except it had something to do with ¡§Orfina.¡¨It was an utter failure (in my mind).A great first chapter, quickly degrading to an H manga shortly after.Titles are molded after Love Hina anime titles.Characters (and to some extent, character personalities) are taken from Card Captor Sakura.

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 1: Sakura Wakes Up ¡V ¡§Who are you?¡¨

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I?¡¨ Sakura asked herself groggily, waking up on the damp dirt.She looked around.She was in a small clearing in a patch of woods, but other than that, Sakura still did not have an answer to her question.

A small rustle behind her caught her attention.A pair of red, menacing eyes watched her movements from its hiding place in the bushes.Sakura gaped in horror as a black cat-like animal prowled closer to her, growling deeply.Sakura lost her voice and could not scream.Taking advantage of its prey¡¦s weakness, the beast lunged at his dinner.

Sakura closed her eyes and prepared to meet the pain of its sharp fangs, and cringed when she heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh, followed by dripping blood.Curiously, she did not feel pain.She mustered the courage to open one eye and saw a beast hovering over her, with a gleaming white sword impaled in its neck.Its glassy eyes stared down at her as blood spilled from its cavernous mouth.Slowly, it succumbed to death.

Sakura looked up to see her savior, a young man in armor as white as snow.His short brown hair swayed to the wind, his brown caring eyes were watching her in concern.He knelt down next to her and helped her up.¡§Hime-sama,¡¨ his beautiful voice rang in Sakura¡¦s ears.¡§Are you alright?¡¨

Sakura blinked at the man: no one has ever called her a princess before.¡§Who are you?¡¨ she asked.

The young knight stared openly at her.¡§Hime¡Ksama?¡¨

¡§Very¡Kinteresting,¡¨ commented the king as the knight finished his report of his findings.¡§Sakura¡Kis that your name?¡¨ he asked her.

¡§Y¡Kyes,¡¨ Sakura answered, nervous at her environment.She was standing in a large room, adorned with gold, expensive tapestries, and lined with armed knights.Before her stood the king, an old man in his final stages of life, who was wearing a crown of rubies, sapphires, and diamonds.

Sakura¡¦s savior nudged her, with an irritated look on his face.¡§Address the king when in presence of His Majesty,¡¨ he hissed at her, as if the courtesy was common knowledge.

¡§Uh¡KYes, Your Majesty,¡¨ Sakura corrected herself.

The King of Tomoeda smiled, bringing a calm feeling into the atmosphere.¡§General,¡¨ he began, addressing the man kneeling beside Sakura.¡§You found her by the woods?¡¨

¡§Yes, Your Majesty.A panther was about to attack her when I found her.The woods are not so safe anymore, with the rise of the Dark Empire,¡¨ his voice filled with scorn at the mention of the other empire.

¡§This is very interesting indeed,¡¨ the king brushed his long beard.¡§Take her to visit the Princess.¡¨

¡§As you command, Your Majesty.¡¨

Sakura stood there dumbly as the general walked away.He noticed Sakura¡¦s confusion and walked back to drag her out of the throne room.

As the two walked through the vast complex of the castle, every guard saluted the knight in respect.

¡§Who are you?Why do they all salute you?¡¨ Sakura asked.Despite her apprehension of entering a land unknown to her, she felt comfortable with her savior.

¡§I am General Li Syaoran, High Templar of Tomoeda, General of the King¡¦s Army, Guardian of the Princess,¡¨ he replied seriously.

Sakura took a moment to process all the titles Li Syaoran gave her.¡§So¡Kmay I call you Syaoran-kun?¡¨ she asked after a moment.

Syaoran turned his head away from Sakura, hiding his blush, and stammered, ¡§As you wish.But they are not saluting me¡K¡¨

¡§Hoe?¡¨ quipped Sakura, but before she could investigate his meaning, the two stopped before a large set of wooden doors.

Syaoran told the attendants, ¡§I have someone here the king would like the Princess to meet.¡¨

¡§Enter,¡¨ the attendant replied, bowing deeply to Syaoran.

Sakura had never seen such a large bedroom before.The room was decorated in pink and white, glowing in a feminine touch.An angelic song drew their attention to a figure behind the white sheets covering the door to the balcony.Sakura felt a familiarity to this voice.

¡§Princess,¡¨ Syaoran voice called gently.Sakura noticed the change in his usually cold manner.¡§I have someone you should meet.¡¨

¡§Come out here, Syaoran-kun,¡¨ the Princess replied.¡§The sun the comforting out here.¡¨

Syaoran pulled the curtain back and allowed Sakura to walk onto the sun-lit balcony.She came face to face with¡Kherself.

Kawaii~ I like this story so far ^ ^- It just popped up in my head, I¡¦m rather impressed that I can write all that so suddenly.Now, if I was Syaoran-kun, and I was surrounded by **two** Sakura¡¦s¡KHanya~ _

Uh, yeah, anyway, on to the next chapter!


	2. A Spy, a Legend, an Evil

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 2: A Spy, a Legend, an Evil ¡V ¡§Let¡¦s be friends¡¨

Sakura stared at the girl standing in front of her; she thought she was staring at a mirror.The Princess looked exactly like her, except she wore much more expensive clothing and jewelry.And the familiar voice she heard earlier; the two sounded exactly alike.

The Princess smiled, ¡§Hello.¡¨

¡§He¡KHello, Your¡Kum¡K¡¨ Sakura could not find a title to call her.

¡§Just call me Sakura,¡¨ she said cheerfully.¡§May I have your name?¡¨

¡§My name is Sakura too¡K¡¨

The Princess laughed, filling the garden with a majestic song.¡§Let¡¦s be friends, Sakura-chan.¡¨

In the following days, every member of the castle was thoroughly confused with the sudden appearance of a second princess.The two girls did everything together: they attended the same lessons, ate together with the King, even slept in the same bed.However, the only person the two Sakura¡¦s could not fool was the Guardian of the Princess, Li Syaoran.He seemed to always be able to distinguish between the two.The girls were always devising plans to fool the serious knight.

Despite the fun Sakura had at the castle, she could not help but wonder about her past.After waking up in the forest, she could not remember anything from before.Her dress placed her as someone from another kingdom, but no one was able to figure out which one.Sakura had no accent in her speech, no papers of travel, no forms of identification, which raised a lot of suspicion in the royal court.

Day after day, the King¡¦s loyal advisors warned him of the possibility of a spy, under the influence of some form of powerful magic.¡§She may not even know she is a spy herself.But one day, her memories will return and she will return to her kingdom.We think it is best that she not be allowed to wander so freely about in the castle¡K¡¨

But the King refused to listen to his advisor¡¦s words.He had never seen his own daughter so happy before, and he was not about to take it away from her.Even Syaoran did not believe Sakura could be a spy, and Syaoran watched over the two girls every day.

One day, their teacher taught the two girls about a very old legend: the Legend of the Clow Cards.

52 powerful spells were sealed into cards by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed.Only a capable magician, carrying remnants of his blood, will be able to wield its powers.To be accepted, one must pass the tests of two guardians, one of the sun, one of the moon.One before collecting the Cards, one after its completion.This powerful sorcerer will appear when the kingdom is in dire need of a savior.This savior will face challenges and struggles, but never alone.This sorcerer will return one day to reclaim the kingdom from the clutches of evil and eventually bring peace to the world.

_ _

¡§Wow,¡¨ breathed Sakura.¡§He must be some powerful person.I wonder if he¡¦s cute!¡¨

The Princess giggled in agreement, and the two girls began to daydream of this mysterious magician, much to the disapproval of the instructor.

One day, as Sakura wandered the halls in search of the Princess, she overheard a meeting.

¡§They¡¦re coming, I just know it,¡¨ one voice tethered on the verge of rage.

¡§General,¡¨ another man address.Sakura peeked in and saw many armed men gathered around a long table, with the King and Syaoran sitting at the head.¡§We have reinforced troops to the north, but scouts have not reported any movement from the Dark Empire.We cannot afford to leave our southern borders defenseless.Especially not after that incident last year¡X¡¨

Syaoran interrupted, with a serious look on his face, ¡§I think it is clear that none of our borders are ever truly safe.We are not protected by mountains, just small rivers.It is important to guard our borders, for the security of the kingdom.However, the Dark Kingdom has demanded tribute from us, which is clearly an aggressive move.And they are not dubbed the Dark Kingdom for no reason.In the past decade, since I was training as a squire, they have somehow conquered three powerful realms.They possess a power that no one knows about.I do not want to be surprised.Redirect half of the men from each border to the north.Send diplomats to our neighbors and sign some sort of peace treaty.The Dark Kingdom is our biggest concern right now.¡¨

¡§But, Sir¡X¡¨

The King stood up, causing silence to fall in the room.¡§I believe the General is correct.I trust in his judgment.He will be in total command of the army until this crisis is over.You will not question any of his orders.¡¨

¡§Yes, Your Majesty,¡¨ answered all the other knights.

The King looked up and noticed Sakura¡¦s face.¡§Princess¡K¡¨ he called.

Sakura gasped and ran away, fearing repercussions for eavesdropping on their meeting.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.¡¥That was not the Princess,¡¦ he thought to himself.But he kept quiet and continued to work on the details of the relocation.

Hm~ Like it?I thought it was nice, especially for something I just wrote up off the top of my head¡K ^ ^-Oh, by the way, this whole thing is a prologue, I think the prologue lasts until chapter 6, when the adventure really begins.Even if you have never read the manga this fic is loosely based off of, you should be able to figure out what will happen by the end of the next chapter!

So, without further ado, go on to the next page!


	3. Invasion of the Dark Empire

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 3: Invasion of the Dark Empire ¡V ¡§He¡¦s Dead¡K¡¨

Sakura was woken up by a loud clamor outside in the halls.She sat up, careful not to disturb the Princess.She changed quickly and slipped outside with feline grace.Outside, soldiers were running everywhere, guided by the voices of a few captains.

She noticed Syaoran, dressed in his white armor running up to her room.Sakura has only seen him in his white armor twice, but she secretly thought Syaoran was very handsome in it.¡§Syaoran-kun, what¡¦s going on?¡¨ she asked.

Syaoran scowled at her.¡§What did you do?¡¨ he barked.

Sakura cringed, terrified of his attitude.¡§What do you mean, Syaoran-kun?¡¨ she asked timidly.

¡§You spied on our meeting last week, and this week the Dark Empire has attacked.You are involved somehow¡KI can¡¦t believe I misjudged you.I should have believed the advisors,¡¨ Syaoran¡¦s words were cold as the steel of his sword.

Sakura began to sob.¡§I didn¡¦t do anything¡KPlease believe me¡K¡¨ she pleaded.

Syaoran stared at her silently, without a word.He gently pushed her aside and entered the Princess¡¦s room.Sakura followed him inside, still in tears.

¡§Princess,¡¨ Syaoran called softly, kneeling by her bed and lowering his eyes to the ground.A fate worse than death awaited for anyone who openly ogled at the Princess.Even worse if she was not fully dressed.

¡§Yes, Syaoran-kun?¡¨ the Princess murmured, still longing for the comfort of her dreams.

¡§There are enemies approaching, please be prepared to leave on a moment¡¦s notice.I have to go command the defenses.I will be on the north rampart, but do not come to visit me without reason,¡¨ his voice was firm, yet his words were tender.

The Princess sat up at the news of an invasion.Her eyes showed fear.¡§Will we be alright?¡¨ she asked in a scared voice.

¡§Of course, Princess, I will never allow harm to come to you,¡¨ Syaoran reached up and stroked her hair, eyes still watching the floor under him.

After a moment, Syaoran stood up and took Sakura by her arm.As they left the chamber, he commanded, ¡§Guard the Princess.Do not let her out.¡¨The guards saluted in acknowledgement.

¡§You,¡¨ Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura.¡§You belong in the dungeon, spy.¡¨

Sakura¡¦s eyes widened, tears welling up in her eyes again.¡§I didn¡¦t do anything,¡¨ she sobbed.

Syaoran took to a deaf ear and dragged her towards the dungeons.

¡§General!¡¨ a voice called his attention.Syaoran stopped and allowed the messenger to run up to him.¡§The¡Kthe¡K¡¨ he panted, taking a moment to catch his breath.¡§The advisors¡Kthey want to see you in the Meeting Hall.¡¨

Syaoran handed Sakura¡¦s arm to him.¡§This is a spy, take her to the dungeons,¡¨ he commanded before he walked off in the opposite direction.

The messenger looked at Sakura, confused.¡§Um¡KThis way, please,¡¨ he said politely, still wondering why he was taking the Princess to the dungeon.

Syaoran reached the meeting room, filled with advisors and commanders of various parts of the army.The soldiers all saluted him in respect as he entered the room.

¡§What is it?¡¨ he asked, ignoring the salutes.

¡§The plan¡Kthat the King will escape at the first sign of trouble¡K¡¨

¡§Yes, what about it?Has he arrived at the haven?¡¨

¡§He¡¦s dead¡K¡¨

Syaoran panicked at the news.¡§Are¡Kare you sure it wasn¡¦t one of the false carriages?¡¨

¡§Yes, his carriage was spotted falling off a cliff, being chased by armed scouts of the Dark Empire.The candles inside must have caught fire.The forest to the south is on fire, no one will be able to find a body to confirm his death¡K¡¨

Syaoran¡¦s mind raced at the new situation.News of the King¡¦s death will crush the army¡¦s moral.He refused to lose this battle; there was still the Princess¡¦s safety at stake.¡§Tell no one.We cannot let the moral drop.We must ensure the safety of the Princess.We will sneak her out of the kingdom by sunset.¡¨

Sakura watched the new guard relieve the night watch.A plan formed in her mind.¡§Excuse me¡K¡¨ she called, drawing the attention of the guard.

¡§Princess!¡¨ he exclaimed.¡§What are you doing here?¡¨He began to fumble with the keys to her cell.

Sakura spoke carefully, reviewing her little script in her mind.¡§Syaoran-kun said this place would be safe¡Kbut I rather be in my room.Let me out of here, I don¡¦t deserve to sit in here.¡¨

¡§Right away!¡¨He unlocked the cell door and kneeled in courtesy as Sakura walked out.

Sakura climbed the stairs out of the dungeon and began running once the guard could not see her.

The general laughed and the air sounded with his maniacal glee.¡§Oh, this is fun,¡¨ he sneered.¡§Yet another country to destroy.¡¨

¡§Warlord,¡¨ a lowly soldier addressed.¡§The men are ready at your command.The siege engines will be ready in a matter of hours, we are¡X¡¨

The warlord waved his hand in annoyance.¡§Who said anything about siege engines?Go tell my commanders, we attack in one hour.Throw the useless peasants we call our army at the enemy walls for all I care.Once we have penetrated their outer wall, the real army will move in.¡¨

¡§Yes, Warlord,¡¨ the soldier trembled to under his ruthlessness.

A large figured loomed behind the Warlord, masked in an ever-present shadow.¡§Master¡K¡¨ it growled.

¡§Patience, you will have your fun.¡¨

The figure bowed, slightly awkward because of its size.¡§Thank you¡KMaster¡K¡¨

So~ I¡¦m not going to try to be mysterious, because I¡¦m pretty sure you know what is about to happen.But if you don¡¦t, you¡¦ll really want to read the next chapter.Come back in 3 days to read Chapter 4: A Switch of Roles ¡V ¡§She¡¦s the real princess!¡¨ on June 2, 2001!


	4. A Switch of Roles

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 4: A Switch of Roles ¡V ¡§She¡¦s the real princess!¡¨

Sakura wandered around aimlessly, unsure as to where to go.The interior of the castle of relatively quiet, with sporadic shouts from the outside.She had tried to return to the Princess¡¦s bedroom, but the guards would surely have stopped her, so Sakura kept wandering around, hoping not to run into Syaoran.

An uproar caught Sakura¡¦s attention: something had happened outside.She decided it was not the best time to walk around, especially when the castle was under attack.She decided to hide somewhere.

Syaoran cursed, the castle gates would soon be destroyed.The enemy was ruthless: frail soldiers marched by the thousands, using crude battering rams to beat down the gate, despite the army¡¦s best efforts to stop them.Though seemingly pathetic, the enemy continued to march even when they were set on fire or were wounded beyond help.

¡§General!The gate will be gone in a matter of minutes!We can¡¦t hold them back much longer!¡¨ the commander shouted over the wails of the dying hordes.

Syaoran looked up at the sun, ¡§Still two more hours before the sunset.It is important we lead the Princess to safety.¡¨

The commander looked nervous, but did not voice his own opinions.¡§We¡¦ll try our best, General.Please, prepare the Princess¡¦s escape as soon as possible.You should go with her.¡¨It was common knowledge throughout the army that their General cared for the Princess.Perhaps cared for her more than was necessary for a Guardian.The army respected Syaoran¡¦s leadership, and despite the current situation, every soldier still wanted to see their General to safety, along with the people he loved.

¡§I will not be going.I have sworn to protect this kingdom, and I shall do so today,¡¨ Syaoran said.The commander rubbed his eyes when he thought Syaoran actually smiled, albeit a sad one.

¡§Very well, General.We will do our best.¡¨

Sakura woke up quietly.She had been hiding in a small storage closet and fell asleep.She peeked outside and realized that it was already nighttime.The sound of marching caused her to return to her hiding place.The footsteps stopped outside the closet.Sakura panicked and prepared to attack whoever opened the door.

A few words were exchanged outside, in a language Sakura could not understand.¡¥That means the enemy has taken over the castle!¡¦ she gasped.¡¥Now I have to find my way out¡KBut¡KI have to find the Princess¡Kand Syaoran-kun.¡¦Despite Syaoran¡¦s earlier treatment, Sakura still hoped for his safety.But the General can take care of himself; Sakura would have to go look for the Princess.

As the footsteps faded down the corridor, Sakura slipped out and began to make her way to the Princess¡¦s quarters.She avoided the black-clad knights that were new to her: all of Tomoeda¡¦s knights wore bright colors.Among the black knights, large robed figures swept silently through the halls.Sakura did not want to be discovered by those beings; even the knights stood out of their way.

After taking an hour to reach the Princess¡¦s room, which normally would take five minutes, Sakura found an impregnable wall of guards standing outside her room.Sakura would have to wait until they moved the Princess before she tried anything.In the mean time, she began to make her way out of the castle.¡¥The surrounding city would make a much more suitable hiding place,¡¦ she thought.

By the time Sakura reached the city, her mind was in shock: dead bodies laid everywhere, stanching the air with their decay.But what had shocked her even more were notices of the Princess¡¦s public execution tomorrow.The enemy, it seems, has no heart and will rule its new holdings with an iron fist.

Sakura slept until the afternoon the next day, her ordeal during the pervious night was too much for her frail body.She found a discarded sheet and wrapped it around her, concealing any hints of her association to the Princess.She made her way towards the city square, which is where the execution would be held.

There were already thousands of people attempting to break the barricade of black knights surrounding the raised platform.The Princess stood there with a blank look on her face.She was a Princess; she would not cry in front of her people nor her enemies.A number of commanders have already been executed before her, and their blood ran freely onto the streets.Each departed soul had only one regret: the Princess was not safe.Their best efforts to escort her out of the castle were quickly stopped by an overwhelming number of soldiers, and the Princess ordered her guards to surrender before they lost their lives in a hopeless struggle.¡¥At least I will have helped save some lives,¡¦ she thought optimistically.¡¥And¡Kthey haven¡¦t captured him yet.¡¦

The Princess felt a tug: it was her turn.The executioner read off her ¡¥crimes¡¦ with a monotone voice.Her eyes searched frantically for a way to delay her death.She found her only hope: Sakura.The unmistakable emerald eyes peered out of a dirty cloth, her eyes wide with sorrow.The Princess smiled to herself when she saw another cloaked figure standing a few meters behind her.

The Princess began to laugh, much to the annoyance of the executioner.¡§Do you find death so amusing, little girl?¡¨

¡§Of course, especially when my death has no meaning,¡¨ she laughed aloud.¡§People of Tomoeda, do not fear, a savior will come one day.You must not lose hope in your homeland.Because¡X¡¨Her words were cut off by a sharp slap on her cheek.

The people began to murmur, confused at their Princess¡¦s words.

¡§Do not lose fear!¡¨ the Princess shouted.¡§For the real Princess is over there!Help her escape!¡¨She pointed at Sakura, who was frozen in fear.

Everyone, including the black knights, turned towards the Princess¡¦s finger, stopping at a trembling figure in a brown rag.Sakura began to back off slowly, wishing there was some way to get away from the knights.

A citizen looked into her eyes, ¡§It really is the Princess!¡¨The crowd cheered and renewed their hopes for the survival of their kingdom.

The real Princess smiled, relieved that her trick worked.She gasped as a knight pointed a crossbow at Sakura.Without thinking, the Princess threw herself in front of the archer.Time seemed to stand still as the bolt entered her body.Sakura screamed and let her concealment drop to the floor.The other cloaked figure reached out and grabbed Sakura.

¡§Save the Princess¡Ksave Sakura,¡¨ the Princess said as her vision blurred.Her final thoughts as she entered the relaxing embrace of death were: ¡¥Protect her, Syaoran-kun¡KLove her as you loved me¡K¡¦

Sakura watched in horror as the Princess¡¦s small body collapsed on the ground.She felt as if she was watching her own death.A hand grabbed her shoulders and began to pull her away from the square.

The citizens, now with renewed vigor, held off the knights¡¦ advance with fervor.Although they were only weaponless peasants, their bodies hampered the enemy¡¦s pursuit.Each inhabitant of Tomoeda willingly gave their life for the safety of the Princess; for the safety of the person they thought was the Princess, for the safety of Sakura.

Sakura let herself be dragged along.She was dimly aware that they have gotten past all the guards and had exited the city.Tears ran down her face as she kept replaying the final moments of the Princess¡¦s bravery in her mind.

Powerful arms gently wrapped around her neck.She looked up and saw Syaoran, General of Tomoeda, with tears in his eyes.¡§You should go, Sakura,¡¨ he said.

¡§Syaoran-kun¡KI am not a spy, please believe me¡KI did not want¡X¡¨

Syaoran stopped her, ¡§I know now, I am sorry I accused you.A spy would not have cried for the Princess.¡¨

¡§Where are you headed now?¡¨ Sakura did not want to leave Syaoran.Perhaps she feared for her own safety, perhaps it was safer to travel in pairs, perhaps it was something else.

¡§I will avenge the King and the Princess tonight.¡¨

¡§But¡K¡¨

Syaoran stood up to adjust the straps of his dusty armor and check his white blade.

¡§Syaoran-kun,¡¨ Sakura called as he began walking back towards the city.He continued to walk, preparing to meet the enemy, ready to give his life to kill another enemy.¡§Syaoran-kun, please don¡¦t leave¡K¡¨

Syaoran froze in his steps.He had heard the same words before, from the same voice.¡¥But not the same person,¡¦ he remembered, as he continued to walk.

¡§I know I¡¦m not the Princess,¡¨ Sakura cried.¡§But¡Kwould you please stay with me?¡¨

Syaoran let a tear slide down his face as he remembered all the times he was with the Princess.Despite his harsh training to become a knight, her gentle words of encouragements had always drove him on.Without her, Syaoran would not have survived even the first year of training.He owed the world to her.¡¥But I let her die,¡¦ he thought sullenly.¡¥I let the Princess die¡KI let my love die.¡¦

¡§Syaoran-kun¡K¡¨ Sakura called.She picked her words carefully, fearing that Syaoran will misunderstand her, ¡§I don¡¦t¡Kthink that the Princess would be¡Khappy that you gave your life for no reason.¡¨

Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura.She continued, ¡§I don¡¦t recall anything of my past, but maybe¡Kmaybe I was placed here for a second chance¡KPerhaps, you weren¡¦t meant to die a meaningless death.Perhaps your quest is to help me with mine¡K¡¨

Syaoran was silent for a moment.¡§And what quest is yours?¡¨ he asked.

¡§The Princess said I will save Tomoeda¡KI think¡KI decided that I will try to collect the Clow Cards.¡¨

Syaoran snickered, ¡§You?A little girl like you?You wish to be the greatest magician in history?¡¨Syaoran gave a mocking laugh.

¡§It¡¦s better than giving my life in some senseless act of valor,¡¨ Sakura replied coldly, hoping the words would bring some sense into Syaoran.¡§Do you think the Princess would rather you help me or kill yourself for no reason?¡¨

Syaoran pondered a bit on her logic.He sighed in defeat: he could never win an argument against girls with such enthusiastic dreams.¡§There is one thing I ask of you.I will treat you like the Princess, for you are the Princess now.No one must know that the Princess is dead.The people must have hope if we are to rebuild Tomoeda.¡¨

¡§Syaoran-kun¡K¡¨ Sakura did not know what to say.She has never been a Princess before and was afraid she could not maintain the charade.

Syaoran knelt in the direction of the castle and whispered a promise to his departed love, ¡¥I will be back to avenge you, my Princess.Goodbye, for now, my love.¡¦He stood up and faced Sakura, with a beaming smile.¡§Shall we go, Princess?¡¨

Sakura smiled.She did not like to see Syaoran sad, and his cheerful side was very comforting.¡§You may call me Sakura, Syaoran-kun.¡¨

¡§As you wish, Sakura,¡¨ Syaoran bowed and allowed Sakura to take his arm.The two began walked away from the devastated landscape, in search of new hope, new friends, and, perhaps, new love.

¡§Syaoran-kun?¡¨

¡§Yes, Sakura?¡¨

¡§Where are we going?¡¨

¡§¡K¡¨

Author¡¦s Notes¡VThank you all for the positive feedback!I was dreading how impromptu this was, but I¡¦m glad there are people who enjoy this story ^ ^-A few comments I remember from the reviews, I will try to answer them ¡V

Why are there 2 Sakura?- Well, not anymore -_-;Sorry¡KBut~You will find out why there **were** two Sakura¡¦s¡Klater in the series¡Kperhaps much later.

Updates?- Okay, I will **try** to update it more than once every three days, but I can¡¦t promise anything.I will update at least once every three days though, depending how fast I can think of the next episode.

If you want to read more of my works, I have recently released ¡§Seven Days ¡V Discarded Sections.¡¨It contains all the scenes I have discarded while writing ¡§Seven Days.¡¨I think it is fun to read, even if some parts are sad.No promises of a lot of updates for that one; I will update whenever I discard another scene.Read the discarded scenes if you enjoy my writing style.It is very different from ¡§A Fairy Tale Princess,¡¨ since I have spent **a lot** of time on ¡§Seven Days.¡¨In fact, as of right now, I have spent more than 78 hours in the planning, writing, and editing of the first three chapters (out of seven chapters).I think ¡§Seven Days¡¨ is really worth the wait (and the work)!


	5. The Town of Kuma

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 5: The Town of Kuma ¡V ¡§Is that right¡K¡¨

¡§Syaoran-kun.¡¨

¡§Yes, Sakura?¡¨

¡§Where are we going?¡¨

¡§¡K¡¨ The duo stared at each other, about twenty steps into their journey.Syaoran scratched his head, thinking furiously of a plan before Sakura began to doubt his leadership skills.¡§Well¡K there is a town south of here called Kuma.If we hurry, we should be there before nightfall.We can gather some information there.¡¨

Sakura silently agreed, giggling to herself.She liked Syaoran¡¦s softer side.Underneath the cold exterior, forged by years of fighting, Syaoran was still a child inside.¡§Syaoran-kun, how old are you this year?30?¡¨

¡§Do I look that old?I¡¦m only 19.¡¨

¡§Really?So am I!I thought you were so much older than me!¡¨

Syaoran laughed, brightening both of their days.¡§I guess being a general has its disadvantages.¡¨

¡§So, how good are you?You must be the best, since you¡¦re a general at 19.¡¨

¡§I am the best,¡¨ Syaoran said without a hint of modesty.¡§Someday, I¡¦ll show you how good I am.¡¨

¡§Is that how you impressed the Princes¡X¡¨ Sakura mentally slapped herself for bringing up the subject.Syaoran gave her a weak grin, but continued to walk in silence.Sakura was afraid to say anything, so the road was quiet except for a few passing birds.

Late in the afternoon, the two teenagers saw Kuma in the horizon.¡§Remember,¡¨ warned Syaoran, breaking the complete silence.¡§You must pretend to be the Princess.No one must know the truth.¡¨Sakura did not understand how to be a princess, so she began to look royal.Syaoran laughed and commented, ¡§You don¡¦t have to flaunt yourself like that.If no one notices that you are the Princess, you don¡¦t have to tell them.¡¨

A few minutes outside the town, Syaoran stopped and sat down.¡§What wrong?¡¨ Sakura asked, as Syaoran pulled a cloth from his pocket.

¡§I am Li Syaoran, High Templar of Tomoeda, General of the King¡¦s Army¡X¡¨

¡§Yes, yes, Guardian of the Princess.So?¡¨

¡§I cannot walk into town looking so dirty and unkempt.And you are the Princess, please try to clean yourself off,¡¨ Syaoran threw another clean rag at her.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Sakura asked, ¡§Is this better?¡¨

¡§No, your face is still dirty.¡¨

She rubbed her cheeks.¡§There?¡¨

Syaoran sighed and walked over to Sakura. He took her chin and lifted her face into the setting sun.With his other hand, he gently cleaned off the non-existent dirt that was over her cheeks.Sakura began blushing, but Syaoran held on, continuing with his ¡¥cleaning.¡¦He stopped rubbing her cheeks and stared into her eyes.There, in her emerald eyes, he saw vibrant life.He saw countless dreams.He saw his Princess.

Sakura slowly pulled away in embarrassment when Syaoran held her chin long after he had stopped cleaning.¡¥I swore I cleaned that spot on my face¡K¡¦

Syaoran coughed, returning from his thoughts.¡§Let¡¦s go,¡¨ he walked off without waiting for Sakura.

The peaceful village of Kuma was untouched by the sudden invasion of the Dark Empire.It seemed that the Dark Empire had no interest except for the fall of the capital.Every villager continued their normal way of life, oblivious that their King and Princess were dead.

Many farmers waved to the two as they approached the village center; few could miss Syaoran¡¦s gleaming armor and Sakura¡¦s radiant beauty.A few housewives giggled from their doorsteps, dreaming of a life with Syaoran.Syaoran continued to ignore them all and made his way to the inn.The innkeeper was a pudgy woman, in her forties.She greeted them with a homely kindles.

¡§Well, hello travelers.Looking for a room, I suppose?¡¨

Syaoran spoke before Sakura could return her greeting.¡§We are looking for two rooms.¡¨Sakura nudged his stomach with her elbow.¡§Please,¡¨ he added.

¡§Two?I¡¦m sorry, but the storm last month damaged some of the rooms, and my lazy husband hasn¡¦t gotten around to fixing them¡Kwe only have one room vacant for you.¡¨

¡§Is there another inn in this village?¡¨

¡§Nope, just this one.I would have two rooms, but another traveler arrived before you.Says he¡¦s from the capital.¡¨

Syaoran looked alarmed.He asked cautiously, ¡§What else has he said?¡¨

¡§Oh, nothing much.Said he had to get away from the stench of the city.¡¨

¡¥Stench?I have to meet this other person,¡¦ Syaoran thought.The capital did not smell like a normal city; the King had always poured a lot of gold into its sanitation.The only stench that he remembers would be from the dead bodies of last night.¡§Very well, we will take the room,¡¨ Syaoran said, pulling a bag from his pocket.He dropped a few gold pieces onto the counter and added, ¡§Do not tell anyone about your newest guests.¡¨

The woman gasped, a poor villager like her has never seen that much gold in one place.She nodded quickly and led them up to their room.

Their room was small, but comfortable.It had a table, a small fireplace, a reading chair, and a small bed.Two pairs of eyes stared intently at the small bed.The innkeeper chuckled to herself and left the room.A moment passed before they said anything¡Xthey were still staring at the bed.

¡§I will guard the door tonight, Princess,¡¨ Syaoran said as he began to leave.

¡§Wait!Where are you going?¡¨ Sakura asked, not wanting to be alone.

¡§You can take a bath in the other room.I will go meet the other traveler,¡¨ he replied before closing the door.

Sakura smiled to herself as she peeled her damp clothes off her body.She may not be the real Princess, but Syaoran still treated her like a girl.Sakura, half undressed, froze as Syaoran returned to the room.Syaoran looked up and a blush crept onto his face.

Out of natural habit, he lowered his eyes on the floor.¡§You forgot that we don¡¦t have extra clothes.I am here to take you to the tailor,¡¨ he coughed.He had seen glimpses of the Princess in her nightgown before, but had never actually seen her undressed.As much as he wanted to think otherwise, Sakura looked exactly like the Princess.

Sakura got dressed quickly, nervous that Syaoran was still in the room, even if he was not watching her.She was blushing furiously, partly because she forgot that she did not bring any luggage due to a hasty escape, and partly because it was Syaoran who was standing in the room.

Syaoran pushed the door into the tailor shop and bumped into a man exiting the store.He muttered an apology and entered the shop.¡§Seamstress, I need six sets of clothes done by tonight.Four sets for traveling and two sets for normal uses,¡¨ he said, in his usual commanding tone.

The young girl sitting by the counter replied, ¡§I can finish the two sets by tonight, but I will need until tomorrow morning for the rest.I have a small order from another customer to work on too.¡¨

¡§Very well,¡¨ Syaoran answered, slightly irritated, since few people spoke back to him.He let the seamstress take their measurements and left the tailor.

¡§Where would you like to go now?¡¨ Syaoran asked as they exited the shop.

¡§I don¡¦t know, maybe we should gather information on the Clow Cards?¡¨ she said thoughtfully.

Syaoran shook his head, ¡§No one will know anything here.Kuma is just a small farming village.We will need to wait until we reach a city before we can ask any historians.¡¨

¡§Well, that makes this town rather boring,¡¨ sighed Sakura.She began to think of something to do when her stomach voiced its complaint.Sakura laughed nervously.

¡§The tavern it is,¡¨ Syaoran stated, with a small grin.He felt Sakura playfully punch his armored shoulders.

Farmers had little to do once the sun had set, and most villagers gathered in the tavern to drink and talk with friends.Strangers were rare, and usually met with some apprehension, some fear.The noise dimmed slightly when the large armored man walked inside, followed by a quiet, dainty girl.They sat down at the corner of the tavern and ordered some dinner.

A few murmurs began to circulate.¡§She¡¦s rather pretty, don¡¦t you think?¡¨¡§I wonder if they¡¦re married?¡¨¡§Na, look at them, they hardly even talk to each other.¡¨

A drunken farmer staggered over to Sakura¡¦s side.¡§Hey, pretty lady,¡¨ he slurred.His hand began to grope at her.

Sakura yelped at her assailant.Immediately, the drunkard found his head pinned to the table with a white blade in front of his eyes.He strained his neck to look at his attacker.Syaoran stood there, wordless, as he glared back.Sakura¡¦s head peeked out from behind him.

A shout drew everyone¡¦s attention to the other side of the room.¡§That¡¦s who they are!I knew they looked familiar!Everybody, that¡¦s Princess Sakura of Tomoeda!And¡Khe must be General Li Syaoran, Guardian of the Princess!¡¨A gasp rang throughout the tavern as their gaze returned to the two people.

Not wanting to taint his name, Syaoran released the farmer¡¦s head and sheathed his sword.He took the two plates of hot food from the trembling waitress and sat down to eat.His glare silenced everyone in the room.Sakura sat down quietly and began to eat, too hungry to worry about what to do.

After a silent dinner, the two exited to the moonlit roads of Kuma.The mood lightened back at the tavern, and everyone began talking.Soon the simple visit of the General and the Princess will be twisted by their drunken minds into a tale of unimaginable proportions.

Meanwhile, off in a quiet corner of the tavern, a traveler smiled into his cup.¡§What luck.¡¨

So¡KWhat did you think?This is actually the first real chapter; everything before was a long prologue.I decided to put some S+S due to read demand ^ ^-This chapter was also rather casual: nothing too exciting, but, hopefully, nothing too boring either.

A **very** important scene is coming up next, explaining Syaoran¡¦s relationship with the Princess, and how it affects his relationship with Sakura.Huge hint: forbidden love.

So~Do you think Sakura has fallen in love with Syaoran?And what was with the ¡¥cleaning¡¦ thing?_Find out in the next chapter!I¡¦m glad everyone enjoys this series!


	6. Silence of the Night

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 6: Silence of the Night

Syaoran wished Sakura a good night and closed her door.He felt refreshed after a warm bath and changing into his new green clothes.He smiled to himself as he recalled Sakura¡¦s lithe figure in her pink nightgown, draped in a curtain of metallic gray moonlight.Syaoran had searched for the other traveler, but his door was locked and no one answered his knocks.The innkeeper did not know anything about her guest either.

Syaoran sat down in the hallway, partly to wait for the mysterious stranger to return, partly to guard Sakura¡¦s room from more drunken farmers.The silence of the night always held a spell over him.The serenity brought back memories, unearthed his deepest feelings, and took in pains.In this particular night, he thought of his Princess.He replayed the scene of her death back in the city square.The only regret was that he was not able to protect her.Or, at least, accompany her.He leaned his head back and began to recall a particular day a few years ago, even before he took the position of General of Tomoeda¡X

¡§Sakura, I¡K¡¨ Syaoran stammered before the Princess.

¡§Yes, Syaoran-kun?¡¨

¡§Will¡Kwill you marry me?¡¨ he took out a marvelous ring decorated with pink quartz intertwined with emerald.It was symbolic of their love¡XSakura¡¦s pink with his green.

Princess Sakura of Tomoeda gazed into his brown eyes, arms wrapped around his green suit of armor.¡§Yes I will, Syaoran-kun,¡¨ she began to cry from happiness.¡§Yes I will¡K¡¨

Syaoran was called away for a small trip the next morning, and when he returned after two days, the Princess changed.

¡§Sakura¡K?¡¨ he called.The Princess turned around and watched him with dull, lifeless eyes.

¡§Yes, Commander?¡¨ her words tore Syaoran¡¦s heart.She had never called him by his title, not even the first time they had met.

¡§Is¡Kis something wrong?¡¨ he asked fearfully.

The Princess walked over to Syaoran and pressed a small object in his hands.She whispered, ¡§Remember your place, Commander.I cannot marry you.¡¨She walked away, leaving Syaoran in tears, clutching at his ring.

He decided to visit the Princess in her chambers later that night, but the guards would not let him in.¡§I am checking on her safety.Stand aside,¡¨ he commanded.

¡§The Princess is safe.She does not want you to enter.¡¨

Syaoran sighed: the personal guards to the royal family were not under his command.He spoke loudly, ¡§Princess, I wish to speak with you.¡¨

A small voice answered him from the other side of the door, ¡§I cannot marry you¡KI am only allowed to marry a prince.My father said that he will pick a husband for me when the time is right.¡¨She paused, stifling a cry, ¡§We are not meant to be together¡KPlease, Syaoran, forget me.It is too painful to know that you still love me.I love you too, but¡K please just forget me.¡¨She began to cry in her room, her childish sobs muffled by her thick mattress.

Syaoran stood at her door, too shocked to move.He loved her so much, and he knew she loved him too, but they cannot be together.He eventually returned to his room, drowning in his own sorrow.The love they had for each other was so strong, but they would have to try to forget it, because they were not meant to be together.

Syaoran woke up the next day to answer the King¡¦s summons.The King ordered him to go to the southern border and train the knights there.His mission would take one whole year.Syaoran salute mechanically and began to leave to pack.

¡§Syaoran,¡¨ the King called his name for the first time.¡§Take this year¡Kto forget her.¡¨

Syaoran continued to walk away.

A year passed like a dream forgotten, and Syaoran rode back into the castle, wearing a new white armor and replacing his jade sword with a crystal white one.The King greeted him, informing of his promotion to general, due to his splendid accomplishments and natural skills in leading.Syaoran gratefully agreed, and the ceremony took place one week after.During the whole time, Syaoran did not see, or attempt to see, the Princess.While he had buried his feelings deep inside, his love for her was not completely forgotten.Unfortunately, despite his dread of meeting her, his seat was next to the Princess during the grand ceremony.

As Syaoran sat down quietly beside the ever-beautiful Princess, she smiled up at him.¡§Welcome back, Syaoran-kun¡K¡¨

¡§Th¡Kthank you, Princess,¡¨ he replied carefully.

And as if nothing had ever happened, Syaoran and Princess Sakura rekindled their friendship.He was also appointed Guardian of the Princess, much to her delight. They always spoke to each other, laughed with one another, and cried away sorrows in each other¡¦s company.However, one thing had changed: they never mentioned their feelings ever again.

¡¥And now¡K¡¦ Syaoran thought, returning to the present.¡¥Now¡KSakura is here¡Klike a¡Ksecond chance.¡¦He shook his head fiercely, ¡¥No!My love is for the Princess.I love her for who she is, not for what she looks like.¡¦But no matter how much he told himself that, he still somehow believed the two girls were exactly alike, both inside and out.

Syaoran slowly nodded off to sleep, still sitting against Sakura¡¦s door.As he dreamed of his Sakura, a shadowy figure stepped over him to enter the other room.¡§Sleep well, General.¡¨

Author¡¦s Notes¡X

So~Good?I liked it ^ ^-A few replies to readers¡¦ questions / comments:

Font problems ¡V For me, I can view the fanfic perfectly in Internet Explorer, but not in Netscape 6.I think it is just problems with fonts with your windows.I am writing these in Microsoft Word 2000, so I think my fonts are not the problem¡K(written in Times New Roman, size 10, then converted to HTML format to submit).The only thing that does not show up when I submit the post is a long line (divider that I place between end of chapter and Author¡¦s Notes).

More S+S ¡V Was this S+S?It¡¦s kinda like S+P (Princess), but¡Khey, they¡¦re the same people!Even Syaoran thinks so, deep inside ^ ^-

Mysterious stranger ¡V Clow Card?Clow Reed?Dark Empire?Hm~~~Keep guessing ^ ^-

Cliffhangers ¡V I seem to end in a lot of cliffhangers ^ ^-Sorry~But makes waiting for the next chapter that much more exciting, ne?

Length, details, updates, etc ¡V Sorry if these chapters are short, I¡¦m trying my very hardest to update every single day (as opposed to the 3 days I said before).On details¡KI am writing these off the top of my head, outlined very briefly ahead of time, so I am not too careful about minute details, but I am conscious of everything I write¡Kdon¡¦t think I put something in for no reason ^ ^-

Next chapter will be up in less than two days!Enjoy your weekend!


	7. Mistakes

¡§Wh¡Kwhere am I

A Fairy Tale Princess

Chapter 7: Mistakes

Syaoran quietly entered Sakura room.It was still early, but he had already paid for their new clothes, bought food, water, and horses, and was prepared to continue their journey to the nearest city: Ringo.Sakura was still asleep: her lips curled slightly dreaming a dream of sheer bliss, her face shining in the morning sun, her hair splayed out like the love she had for everyone.Syaoran almost regretted having to wake her up, but he gently shook her, to no avail.

¡§Sakura,¡¨ he called softly.¡§Wake up.¡¨

¡§Syaoran-kun,¡¨ she murmured.

Syaoran leaned down to ask what she wanted, but she was still asleep.A faint blush crept along his cheeks as he thought, ¡¥Is she dreaming about¡Kme?¡¦

Moments pass as Syaoran continued to watch the little angel in her slumber.He had never watched the Princess sleep.¡¥Poor girl, the past days must have been difficult.You must be trying so hard to forget all that pain¡K¡¦ he thought as his hand caressed the side of her face.Sakura reacted by pressing her head closer, feeling the warmth and care emanating from Syaoran¡¦s touch.Unable to contain himself, Syaoran leaned down.Her face got closer and closer.Without thinking, he pressed his lips lightly against Sakura¡¦s.

Unbeknownst to Syaoran, Sakura had woken as soon as Syaoran had touched her face.She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the morning sun and Syaoran¡¦s attention.She almost gasped aloud when he felt Syaoran kiss her.But she fought the urge to jump and continued to pretend to sleep.She did not dislike Syaoran, and the kiss was surprisingly pleasant.Sakura heard Syaoran stand up and leave her room.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared into the ceiling.¡¥But¡K¡¦

The morning continued without incident.Both Sakura and Syaoran pretended nothing had happened and chatted of nothing in particular as they left the same town of Kuma.

¡§Syaoran-kun,¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Yes, Sakura?¡¨

¡§How long will the trip to Ringo take?¡¨

¡§About three days.Two, if we¡¦re fast.¡¨

Sakura sighed, ¡§Hoe~ That means we have to camp outside, doesn¡¦t it?¡¨

¡§Yes it does¡KWhy?Are you afraid of ghosts?¡¨ he teased.

Fear flicked across Sakura¡¦s face.¡§No¡Kno!Of course not!I¡K¡¨ she stammered.

Syaoran laughed: the Princess was also afraid of ghosts.¡§I will protect you, Sakura.¡¨

Syaoran did not see Sakura smile at him in relief and gratitude.

As the sun began to slowly set, casting long shadows across the peaceful plains of Tomoeda Kingdom, Syaoran and Sakura smiled happily at each other, engrossed in a conversation about nothing in particular.Despite Syaoran¡¦s sharp instincts and years of training, the comforting atmosphere caused him to make one critical mistake.In some tall bushes, highwaymen laid in ambush.Syaoran did not notice them until it was too late.

Working together by an honor amongst thieves, the robbers quickly surrounded the two travelers.They pushed the two off their horses and began to take anything and everything valuable.Among the items of value, Sakura was grabbed by one ruffian and thrown across his shoulder.Syaoran was too busy fending himself from the armed robbers to take notice.

¡§Syaoran-kun!Syaoran-kun!¡¨ Sakura cried out, desperate for help.

Syaoran turned, letting his guard down.He gasped as Sakura was thrown over a horse and taken away.¡§Hime-sama!¡¨ he shouted.Just then, someone hit him over the head.As his sight faded to black, he saw disappointment in Sakura¡¦s pretty face as she was taken away from him.

Syaoran woke up, stripped of his armor and sword, lying in the middle of nowhere.He surveyed the surroundings, but he had no idea where he was.Feeling an urgency to save Sakura, he began running west, ignoring the pain in his muscles and the bruise on his head.

An hour passed before Syaoran saw lights in the distance.As he approached, he saw some familiar scenery: he was near Ringo.He slowed to a halt before a large cherry blossom tree.Suppressing his memories of his Princess, he knelt down and removed a large rock lying beside the tree.Underneath, preserved for many years, was part of Syaoran¡¦s past.He fought back tears as memories resurfaced.Memories of his Princess, memories of her death, memories of his love.¡¥What¡¦s past is past,¡¦ he told himself as he removed the contents from the chest.¡¥The present is what is important now.¡¦

Sakura woke up, bound and gagged, thrown carelessly in a pile with some of her belongings.The robbers did not notice that she had woken up; they were busy separating the valuable items from the worthless junk.Sakura lied in the valuable section.She tried to find something to cut her binds with, but her shuffling brought the attention of the rogues.

¡§Hey Boss, she¡¦s awake.¡¨

¡§Good.Good.I was getting impatient.¡¨

The chuckles fueled Sakura¡¦s fear, as she stared at the leader of the gang.The fat man dragged her behind a large rock while struggling with his belt buckle.He could not kiss Sakura¡¦s lips without removing her gag, which would most likely cause trouble, so he settled for slobbering over her pretty face.

Sakura¡¦s tears, mixed slightly with the thick, alcohol-filled saliva of her assailant, trailed down her cheeks, as she silently pleaded for help.¡¥Syaoran-kun¡K¡¦

Author¡¦s Note ¡V GAH, sorry about such a huge delay between this chapter and the last, but I was out of the country for a week.But, on the good side, I am back, and I intend to post new chapters as often as possible, while still working on Seven Days.I¡¦m beginning the outline for chapter 5 already, so I should be done outlining by end of July.

Cliffhanger~~~~~~~ I know.Sorry.Please tell me you know that Syaoran is going to save Sakura and that I¡¦m not going to make this into an NC-17 fic.Shall we make this lowlife die a horribly slow and excessively painful death?Yes, we shall.

More S&S coming next chapter!^ ^-


End file.
